


Put it on the thermal hull.

by saudade (orphan_account)



Series: To be or not to be a wiggler. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, eee what a cutie, it contains young karkat and crabdad, kind of a bittersweet thing, short story kind of thing, young karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not unusual for the neighbours to be roused this early in the evening. Sure, the trolls absolutely hate it but what can they do when the residents causing the ruckus are made up of one young troll and a fucking ridiculous, giant crab lusus? That being said, it doesn’t stop them from yelling out expletives and generally being grumpy all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put it on the thermal hull.

It’s not unusual for the neighbours to be roused this early in the evening. Sure, the trolls absolutely hate it but what can they do when the residents causing the ruckus are made up of one young troll and a fucking ridiculous, giant crab lusus? That being said, it doesn’t stop them from yelling out expletives and generally being grumpy all day.

Currently, said lusus was within the foodblock, giant, clawed hands waving about in an attempt of communication, followed by a serious of clicking and chirping noises. The foodblock is not very large and as such, the monstrous white lusus manages to knock over the prepared breakfast, much to the annoyance of his troll. Although it is brushed off when the grumpy troll simply holds up a sheet of paper with a crudely drawn picture upon it.

“That’s me.” His voice is naturally loud and pitched in the young troll tone. The messy haired child waves his paper around, seemingly very proud. 

His custodian makes a series of clicks and clacks, observing the picture. It’s not that bad, he supposes, for a young troll. It lacks much shape but with a little effort and the child pointing out objects, he can see the form of a tall troll, complete with big horns and large, colourful sickle.

“I’m gonna be a fucking Threshecutioner, Crabdad.” The child looks proud and brushes off the scorn Crabdad sends towards him. How many times has he been told not to swear? It has been definitely far too many. The lusus blames it on the olivebloods next door. 

“See, I’ll be the best and erryone will bow down to me. I’m gonna have the biggest motherfucking horns and –“ He breaks off when Crabdad scorns him, (“Karkat, no swearing.” “Oh come on.” “No!” “…Fine.”) but picks up the pace afterwards. 

“I’m gonna have the biggest motherflapping horns and erryone will like my blood and I won’t have to hide in fear because they’ll be too busy hiding from me!” Karkat seems proud, small chest puffing out as he grins. It damn near breaks the giant lusus’ heart. ‘I won’t have to hide in fear’ plays over and over in his head and no matter how much he should, he can’t find it within himself to alert the mutant of the dangers. So he responds the only way he knows how; a series of clicks which roughly translate to: “And when you do, I’ll be here to say ‘Well done, Karkat, I’m proud.’” 

This seems to be the correct answer because Karkat’s recently dull grey eyes seem to light up. Crabdad wishes he would live long enough to have his eyes turn a bright ruby, but he knows the troll probably won’t make it past his seventh sweep. 

With a heavy heart he raises his giant clawed hands and prods at the thermal hull beside them, signalling Karkat to hang his creation upon it. He does so proudly, hands on his hips when he leans back to look at it. 

“See, just you wait!” He grins before staring at the mess on the ground, seemingly just remembering it was there. “Fucking hell, can you be much more of a useless lusus?” His tone isn’t too angry, however. As Crabdad clicks and clacks and begins to attempt to clean it up, ( Karkat doesn’t allow this and pushes him out of the way with a, “You’ll make it worse, idiot,”) he can’t find it in his heart to scold him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I probably should have checked to see if that was grammar and spelling friendly ... aka, I didn't edit it. Oops? So, I'm really busy right now and I don't know, I guess I just felt in a Karkat mood? I couldn't help but remember that picture Karkat drew for his lusus and how he stuck it on the fridge. I can't for the life of me remember what it was exactly, so I just decided to make one up. 
> 
> So yeah.  
> Any tips or comments? I'd enjoy them.
> 
> * Also.  
> Fridge: thermal hull  
> Kitchen: I've got 'foodblock' but I'm wondering if 'nutritionblock' is better? *


End file.
